Inclusion
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: Hanya dia, yang bisa menuntun Arthur untuk keluar dari kegelapan ini. "Terima kasih untuk akhir cerita Anglo Spanish War yang bagus ini—walau aku tidak pernah mengenalmu secara langsung, tapi, terima kasih." EngSpa AU (semi-canon), history material .


Metal beradu metal. Dentingannya menjerit pilu. Gerakan lincah nan lihai, seperti penari di bawah rintik air hujan. Gemuruh menjadi latar dari pementasan yang diperuntukkan untuk menghibur, menuai tepuk tangan dari seorang yang tengah menikmati pertumpahan darah itu dari balik layar. Baiklah, kita sebut saja dia—sebagai, takdir.

Sayatan demi sayatan sudah terlukis di tubuh masing-masing aktor, berbarengan dengan merebesnya cairan merah besi. Napas yang terputus-putus seiring tamparan metal yang saling dilancarkan menjadi irama utama yang sangat tidak konstan.

Suara riuh rendah, bukan menyuarakan kegembiraan, tidak dihiraukan. Keduanya, batu _jade_ yang berbenturan dengan batu zamrud tetap sibuk akan dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia yang benar-benar meneggelamkan mereka dalam satu situasi lazim dalam jaman perebutan kekuasaan akan suatu negara di jaman bajak laut begini;

 _"Menang, atau mati"_

Keunikan dari cerita ini; keduanya bukanlah antagonis, ataupun protagonis. Mereka hanyalah korban, hanya bidak malang yang dikendalikan, garis hidup mereka ditentukan, dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan pihak nepotisme.

 _._

 _Inclusion_

 _Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _(sebenarnya untuk ukspweek2k15 tapi saya telat banget nyelesaiinnya jadi ya sudah mari ganti haluan)— untuk Alitheia dan pindanglicious_

 _Semi-Canon, History material_

 _._

Gelap.

Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris berusaha untuk mencari secercah sinar, entah itu sinar lampu atau sinar suci Tuhan. Yang jelas sinar, apapun, yang bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi berdarah yang kerap menghantuinya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Oh, apakah ini efek dari kekepoannya dalam mencari sejarah mengenai perang berdarah antara Inggris dan Spanyol yang terjadi berabad-abad silam?

Baiklah, kalau memang aksinya salah, tolong maafkan.

Tapi, setidaknya para leluhurnya yang sudah berjuang hingga merenggang nyawa (mimpi bisa jadi adalah suatu pertanda, jadi boleh bukan, menjadikannya sebagai refrensi dari sejarah?), tidak perlu terlalu baik hati seperti ini sampai mendatanginya ke dalam mimpi, dan curhat colongan mengenai kisah tragis mereka yang sialnya terlahir di jaman perang.

Atau, kalau mereka bersikeras, biarkan.

Dengan catatan, suguhan ceritanya lebih baik berlatar waktu di mana kedua negara yang memiliki iklim bertolak belakang itu berdamai dan "menikah".

(Dia memang munafik, mencari tragedi berdarah, namun ketika dikabulkan, malah bersujud-sujud untuk yang kontradiktif. Manusia.)

-x-

Sayatan bukanlah atas dasar benci.

Teriakan berang bukanlah atas keinginan untuk membunuh.

Semuanya adalah palsu.

Drama.

Layaknya bidak-bidak dalam permainan catur.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang bidak di papan catur, tanpa menunggu seseorang menggerakkannya, mengendalikannya untuk mengalahkan raja di pion seberang.

Keadaan yang simetris.

Perdana menteri putih bergerak, sukses menjatuhkan raja hitam.

Salah seorang lengah; rajaman pedang pun dapat bersua dengan target.

Darah merebes, sebuah ruang tertembus, ujung metal seakan-akan bersinar penuh kemenangan setelah dihiasi oleh cairan besi lawan.

Strategi adalah yang utama.

Jika kau lengah, kau tak akan selamat.

Jarak keduanya menyempit. Menyisakan ruang kosong diantara mereka diselimuti oleh ketegangan.

Terbatuk, dua belah bibir telah dipoles oleh darah segar. Rintik yang semakin menderas, membersihkan pedang yang menancap seperti sedia kala, membiarkan dek kapal menjerit, berderit, seiring likuid lambang kehidupan mencoba untuk berkapilarisasi ke dalam serat kayu berpernis, seperti ketumpahan cat merah.

"Itulah ganjarannya, jika kau menentang aturan yang ada."

Lagi-lagi politik, nepotisme.

Sekarang kita mendapat gambaran, bahwa antagonis dari cerita ini adalah hukum, dan segalanya yang berbau keserakahan kekuasaan dan politik sinting yang membuat manusia kalap seperti binatang.

Sandang khas bajak laut, berwarna merah tua; seperti buah yang sering dibangga-banggakan oleh si empu di kampung halamannya, masih di sana. Warna merah berusaha untuk bersatu dengan gelapnya marun yang jadi warna dasar. Yang dirajam masih tetap di tempat, sedikit bersuara ketika sebuah tangan yang gemetaran, memegang bilah pedang itu, sembari menggeram pelan dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

Berusaha untuk menghentikan rajaman benda sial ini dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau belum menyerah juga."

Keduanya adalah putra-putra kebanggaan Dunia Barat; Eropa.

Miris benar melihat dua putra yang masih bisa dikatakan satu etnis— hanya gen yang menjadi pemisah kuat, sekarang berhadapan dengan suasana berdarah dan jeritan pilu. Puluhan mayat yang tergolek tak berdaya, mungkin beberapa sudah tanpa sengaja jadi makanan hiu yang sejak tadi menontoni mereka akibat bau anyir yang multifungsi sebagai media promosi bahan makanan untuk karnivora lautan yang bosan menguyah daging berbau amis dan asin khas pisces air laut.

Salah seorang mendongakkan dagu dari si lawan yang telah kehilangan tenaganya dan jarak kembali menipis.

"Ma—"

Bibir yang gemetar, hanya berjarak satu inchi dengan bibir yang menyungging senyum kemenangan.

Namun ada yang memberi sebuah kesamaan, benang merah tak kasat mata sebagai media koneksi batin mereka.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki cahaya semangat juang.

Sama sekali, tidak memiliki semangat untuk membunuh hama, musuh, yang sudah sepantasnya menjadi hirarki dari mereka, Putra Kebanggan Spanyol dan Britania Raya.

Apakah mereka memang hanya pion-pion raja yang digerakkan sesuai dengan taktik yang sudah ada?

Atau— ada alasan lain di balik semua ini?

-x-

BAIK.

Sekarang ia muak, ingin berteriak kencang, biar saja omongan "tidak sopan" akan dilontarkan kepadanya.

Lebih baik dikutuk oleh Leluhur ketimbang menyaksikan pertempuran munafik, antara dua sisi yang mengaku sebagai "imam" Tuhan paling religius.

Religius dalam kamus mereka; "rela mengorbankan jiwa raga untuk membela keyakinan masing-masing." Menyebabkan pertumpahan darah dan perang yang kerap merembet ke mana-mana, menyebabkan Eropa pecah jadi dua kubu, kalian pasti tahu apa saja itu, dan Tuhan di atas sana tengah memijat kening melihat hancurnya Kesatuan Eropa saat itu. Poin miris kian bertambah begitu ia mengingat sejarah dari dua kepercayaan itu sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah inti nukleus.

Kalau ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi Tuhan, ia akan hentikan paksa perang itu dari dahulu kala, perang yang berlandaskan ideologi kekonyolan manusia.

Namun gejolak amarah, rasa kesal, dan seribu umpatan yang nyaris ia lontarkan dalam hati ( _well,_ yang ia marahi adalah roh, mau dikatakan lewat telepati maupun dari isyarat erlingan mata pasti mereka bisa menangkap emosinya), sempat terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin, namun entah kenapa terasa menentramkan, menyapu punggung tangannya dan membuatnya berhasil meraih ketenangan, ketenangan yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa melayang, gambaran pembunuhan lenyap seketika, dan kelopak matanya terasa berat.

"Semua ini adalah ilusi. Arthur, kau tengah terjebak di relung hatimu yang paling dalam, jatuh ke kegelapan."

"Bukan di sini, tempat bagimu, yang masih memiliki beribu-ribu meter jalan kehidupan yang perlu ditelaah."

"Kembalilah—"

Bagaimana?

Gelap, ia berusaha untuk menoleh, melihat siapa yang sudah lancang meghembuskan napasnya dalam jarak kurang dari satu senti dari daun telinganya.

Namun tubuhnya terasa kaku dan terkunci.

Kemudian Si Pembisik (ia tak tahu harus menyebutnya siapa, Tuan Arwah atau Tuan Cenayang) kembali memberi sensasi sedingin es pada tubuh yang kaku namun entah kenapa terasa sangat panas itu.

Sensasi dingin yang menetralkan rasa panas, membuat Arthur kembali ke dalam zona nyamannya.

"Aku lah— yang akan membantumu, Arthur."

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya sepasang manik hijau dalam kedamaian atrifisial, terbukalah sepasang manik sewarna serupa dengan kepedihan kentara. Kentara baginya, namun tidak bagi Arthur.

-x-

Pecutan cambuk kerap terdengar.

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup, seorang putra Eropa tengah berlutut, lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai dek jelek, ketimbang mendongak seperti yang dititahkan.

Lebih baik dipecut ketimbang mengotori netra jernih yang diberikan Tuhan dengan gambaran pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus darah.

"Bangun!"

Dia menjawab, "Tidak."

"!"

"Jangan sombong hanya karena armadamu berhasil memenangkan pertempuran di Laut Karibia!"

Teriakan serak terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan cairan serupa cat gratisan merah kembali menetes, dibuang-buang dengan seenaknya. Tidak mensyukuri keberadaan likuid besi yang menyokong kehidupan, menghancurkan nilai artistik fana dari kayu yang sudah dipernis.

Sepasang netra yang lebih memilih untuk mengagumi keagungan kayu yang selayaknya diberi gelar pahlawan super karena kekuatan topangnya untuk rangka kapal ini, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa setiap kali rotan kasar jatuh, terlihat sangat alamiah untuk bersentuhan dengan kulitnya; di saat yang bersamaan, kristal air mata juga jatuh, dengan alamiah, membasahi tangan Putra Inggris yang gemetaran memegang cambuk.

-x-

Di sini Arthur merasa, Tuan Pembisik adalah pembual terbesar yang pernah ia temui.

Apanya yang membantu.

Kalau yang dahulu pertempuran secara keseluruhan, sekarang adegan penyekapan masing-masing personifikasi negara yang memenuhi benaknya.

Dan itu, jauh lebih edan, ketimbang yang dahulu.

Membantu—mungkin membantunya melupakan perang secara keseluruhan dan memaksanya untuk mengingat yang spesifik.

Lucu sekali, Tuan Pembisik.

Nanti kalau ketemu lagi, sumpah, akan ia berikan selempang bertitel, " _JUARA 1 Pembohong Tersakti"_ padanya. Hei, ini kehormatan.

Masih dalam kegelapan yang sempat damai beberapa waktu lalu, Arthur melihat adanya seberkas cahaya yang nyaris saja melumpuhkan dimensi sehitam arang ini.

Nyaris.

Ia merasa diberi harapan palsu.

Jaringan serat yang mengikatnya, menyebabkannya beranggapan bahwa ia tengah disekap di dalam kepompong yang tebal dan kuat. Mungkin kalau kepompongnya jatuh dan tergeletak naas di jalan, mau dilindas puluhan motor pun, tidak akan ada keretakan atau potensi tergencet bagi Arthur yang masih di dalam sana.

Cahaya, yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya serta kekuasaannya yang selalu diagung-agungkan sebagai _"pemberi kehidupan"_ , kalah.

Gerutuan kembali terdengar, dan entah kenapa, sekarang ia bisa merasakan bokongnya terduduk. Bunyi " _duk_ " samar terdengar ketika ia refleks menghempaskan tubuhnya entah ke mana.

Itu reflek ya, mana ingat dia kalau sekarang ia tengah berada di sebuah ruang hampa segelap malam, dan ia masih sepenuhnya gagal paham kenapa ia bisa terduduk dan sebelumnya, berpijak di sini.

Oh, baiklah. Daripada pusing-pusing memikirkannya dengan segudang teori ruang fana-nyata yang pastinya akan merembet ke ilmu fisika, dan hitung-hitungan ruang tiga dimensi lain, Arthur terpaksa membuat dirinya puas akan satu kesimpulan:

 _"Ini hanya halusinasi."_

Tapi lucu juga, kalau halusinasinya malah terjadi (mungkin) berhari-hari lamanya dan kerap berlabuh ke satu titik; gambaran nyata Perang Anglo-Spanish di atas tanah ruang fana.

Dihelanya napas, netra otomatis mengerlingkan fokusnya ke arah di mana cahaya (seharusnya) bisa tembus dan membawanya kembali ke dunianya sebenarnya.

Dia bukan setan, dan dosanya juga tidak terlalu banyak. Belum pantas rasanya dia dikurung di dimensi halusinasi fana dengan bioskop kisah nyata bertajuk perang yang kerap memutarkan filmnya secara sukarela dan gratisan di benak Arthur, tanpa diminta.

Lama terdiam, tatapannya kalau diibaratkan pisau, mungkin sudah bisa mengoyak _kepompong_ ini.

Menyipit, kemudian tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana terlintas begitu saja di tengah bunyi cambuk dan jeritan pilu yang berusaha tidak ia hiraukan.

Pura-pura tuli, pura-pura buta, dan pura-pura yang lain. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin inderanya menangkap lagi tanda-tanda dari film penyiksaan itu.

Maka dari itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya kisah lain di balik kasarnya cambukan si Putra Inggris kepada Putra Spanyol.

Setetes kristal bening terlewat, dan Arthur, sebagai penonton, tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, sampai kapanpun.

-x-

 _"Dulce pax est quides~"_

Terbelak.

Bukan, bukan karena alam bawah sadarnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan curahan hatinya dalam empat patah kata berbahasa latin.

Bukan.

"Tuan Pembisik, Pembual Paling Hebat, memangnya kau Jin, tiba-tiba muncul ketika kalimat tadi tidak sengaja terucap?"

Bukan jawaban atau pengelakan yang didapat, namun sebuah tawa khas.

Kening Arthur berkerut, "Kau tidak tampak seperti makhluk gaib macam peri dan dan _pixie_. Terlalu besar dan—tropis, untuk makhluk seperti mereka. Pasti Jin. Dengar-dengar kalau Jin itu seukuran manusia dan dipanggil melalui mantra."

"..."

"... Oi."

Bukan tawa atau jawaban lisan. Malah sebuah senyum terukir di sana dan sebelah tangan terentang, merangkul pundak Arthur. Membuat si pemuda berjengit dan tanpa sengaja bergeser (atau loncat) menjauhi Si Pembisik.

"Jauh-jauh, Jin Tertawa."

"Berhenti mengidentikkanku dengan makhluk astral semacam Jin, Arturo. Aku sama sepertimu kok."

Akhirnya ia bersuara seperti orang normal, tapi itu belum cukup meyakinkan Arthur. Perbandingan frekuensi tertawa dan berbicaranya masih jomplang. Dan apa-apaan itu "Arturo"?

Namanya Arthur.

Ar-thur. Tambahan aksen _british_ untuk pengucapannya.

Bukan Arturo yang sekilas mirip dengan pengucapan orang Spanyol—

Eh, Spanyol.

Jari imajiner menjentik rupanya.

"Hantu Spanyol ternyata."

Tertawa lagi, namun tidak seintens tadi. Syukurlah, Arthur rada sebal mendengar tawa yang (menurutnya) memiliki kesan mengejek yang sangat dalam itu.

"Aku bukan hantu. Aku ini Antonio."

"Baiklah Tuan Hantu Anthony—"

"Cukup Antonio saja."

"Anthony—"

"Antoni—"

"Kau memanggilku Arturo secara tiba-tiba dengan tidak sopan, kita gantian," kata Arthur sengit, menyudahi pembicaraan yang berporos pada pengucapan khas masing-masing yang cukup berbeda untuk dua buah nama.

"Terserahmu saja, Arturo."

Nyaris saja bibir yang telah membuka tiga perempat dari aksesnya untuk memaki, kembali melancarkan argumen.

Tapi niat suci itu diurungkan, malah memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai (Arthur bingung dengan dimensi ini, anggap saja ruangan serba hitam, oke?).

Antonio mengikuti gestur Arthur, dan sekarang keduanya duduk berdampingan. Ia menunggu dengan sabar apa yang ingin dimuntahkan Arthur sejak tadi; dan Arthur tengah kebingungan mau mengutarakannya bagaimana—

Ia, hanya tidak suka dengan perang antara Inggris dan Spanyol yang berlangsung terlalu lama itu.

Sejarah sialan.

Dan Antonio sudah tahu itu sebenarnya, tapi dia ingin menjadi pasif untuk sementara—boleh, kan?

-x-

Sebuah ruang lapuk yang tertutup, minim oksigen serta tidak layak untuk ditempati, terbuka.

Dibuka kasar, bantingan nyaris melepaskan engsel yang (untungnya) masih di sana.

Seorang tahanan berkulit tropis terlihat meringkuk. Dari balik poni yang entah sengaja atau bagaimana, menutupi separuh dari wajahnya, ia mellirik untuk melihat siapa geragan yang sudah berbaik hati menjadi alarm hariannya dengan dering dobrak pintu yang amat manjur.

Hanya terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang makin mendekat.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan adanya kontak fisik dalam bentuk apapun lagi dengan Si Putra Inggris, namun sepertinya Tuhan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantunya karena sudah terlarut dalam kekecewaan dari pecahnya Uni-Eropa.

Dimulai dari jambakan, _brunette_ yang sudah kusut sekarang menyusup ke sela-sela jari berkulit terang khas orang Inggris. Dipaksa menatap langsung iris klorofil yang kerap menjadi pemandangannya setiap hari, setiap malam semenjak ia diboyong secara sangat tidak hormat ke kapal berbendera Inggris ini.

Tubuhnya masih kebas, dibombardir siksaan demi siksaan sebagai tamu kehormatan. Lihat, tanpa tali atau media pengikat apapun, ia sudah tidak bisa lari.

Sungguh luar biasa sihir pengikat yang dijejalkan padanya setiap malam, mengikat dua kaki dalam posisi tak berdaya, loyo seperti karet, dan tidak akan bisa duduk ataupun berdiri, tanpa adanya bantuan dari orang lain—

Atau tarikan kasar, seperti sekarang.

Diliriknya satu-satunya jendela yang memantulkan teriknya cahaya sang surya. Oh, sudah sangat siang sepertinya.

Pantas saja Si Putra Inggris kemari.

"Makan siang. Aku tidak mau ada bangkai di kapal ini yang mati dengan lambung tergores-gores dan bolong."

Heh, sungguh sopan bahasanya. Kalau tidak mau ada bangkai di kapal ini, ya, lepaskan saja dia.

Ia menatap nampan yang tergeletak tak berdosa di hadapannya. Menjadi pembatas antara ia dan Si Orang Inggris.

Kedatangan nampan itu, seperti pedang bermata dua baginya; ia tidak perlu makan angin lagi untuk menetralkan perutnya yang mulai terasa melilit, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan semua ini sendiri.

"Jangan memberontak dan patuhlah seperti anjing."

 _'Cih, jangan samakan aku denganmu, Anjing Ratu.'_

Ia tidak sudi melahap sesuap nasi yang akan memanjakan rongga mulutnya, karena telah terkontaminasi oleh Pria Britania, walau secara tidak langsung, secara konduksi.

Maka dari itu, tanpa segan, wajahnya dipalingkan ketika sesendok hidangan khas Inggris di jaman itu disuguhkan baik-baik oleh musuhnya.

Baik-baik, musuh. Dua kata yang terlalu kontradiktif.

Nyaris setiap hari ritual seperti ini terjadi, makanan datang, ia memalingkan wajah karena tidak sudi, dan setiap hari pula yang ia lawan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Geram setiap hari, adalah agenda Si Pria Britania ketika mentari bersinar terik di atas kapal mereka.

Ia kembali mengamit dagu seseorang memaksanya untuk mengadakan kontak mata langsung.

Terlalu keras sentuhan (atau tekanan) yang bertumpu di tiga jari yang sekarang merambat ke pipi, sehingga akses untuk melakukan transfer energi berupa bentuk kasar ke mulut yang sudah terbuka jadi lebih mudah. Sepasang tangan yang memegang, meremat tangan berkulit putih itu, bukanlah apa-apa. Cengkraman yang lemah. Sempat menjadi semakin brutal, seakan-akan menolak makanan yang disuguhkan, namun tidak akan bertahan lama karena selalu saja, dalam adu fisik di kondisi seperti ini, Britania memenangkan segalanya.

"Telan. Kalaupun kau aku buang ke laut, pasti tidak akan laku karena terlalu kurus. Hiu-hiu tidak suka manusia yang bermodal tulang dan kulit. Makan."

Perlahan, tangan yang meronta itu terukai, menggapai angan-angan.

Sepasang iris hijau sekarang kehilangan cahayanya, kembali meredup.

' _Oh demi Tuhan, saya lebih baik dibuang ke laut ketimbang terkungkung di ruangan super apek begini, tidak peduli kalau para hiu menolakku karena terlalu garing dan tidak empuk, setidaknya aku bisa bersatu dengan alam dan biotik lautan lalu reinkarnasi dengan damai.'_

Tapi, tanpa ia tahu, justru ada seseorang yang tidak ingin ia menjadi makanan hiu, walau katanya sih, tidak akan laku karena terlalu krispi.

-x-

' _Quam solo vitas~'_

' _Dulce pax est quides~'_

' _Oratio quides_ ~"

Arthur mendelik; maksudnya Anthony ini apa, melafalkan kalimat bahasa latin yang lagi-lagi cocok dengan suasana hatinya yang (belum) membaik.

"Anthony."

"Ya, Arturo."

"Aku menagih janjimu."

Berkedip sebentar, ia menfokuskan pandangannya pada Si Pirang yang merengut. Oh baguslah, bahasa latin sudah selesai berkumandang dari bibir Si Langsat.

"Janji yang...?"

"Oh ayolah, kau pernah janji akan membantuku keluar dari entah apalah ini—dimensi? Kepompong? Kain hitam? Kresek sampah hitam?"

Sepasang alis pirang berkedut kesal, sinkron sekali dengan sepasang alis brunette yang tertekuk untuk megingat, polos sekali.

"Oh."

Hanya oh?

Baiklah Anthony memang bukan Jin, tapi Hantu Spanyol Kesasar. Tidak ada Jin yang hanya berkata "Oh" dan tidak membantu. _Please_ , Aladdin yang sebenarnya agak licik saja dibantu dengan senang hati.

"Aku sudah membantumu kok."

"..."

Ya, membantu dengan tiba-tiba datang dan bilang Arturo, Arturo, kemudian ikutan duduk, dan secara tiba-tiba bicara bahasa latin.

Makasih banyak.

"Serius, aku sudah lho, Arturo."

"Bohong saja terus, Hantu Sinting."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan hantu."

"Terserah deh."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, tanpa adanya angin semilir, tapi ajaibnya mereka masih bisa bernapas. Benar-benar dimensi yang spektakuler dan mistis.

"Kedamaian itu manis, dan dia hidup sendiri. Kedamaian itu indah, dan ruang untuk sembahyang jelas harus ada."

Arthur menatap pria yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya di suasana super gelap dan serba hitam ini.

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu adalah bantuanku, untukmu."

Setelah sejak tadi tertawa lepas seperti orang gila, sekarang ia malah berkotbah, parahnya, kalimat yang diucapkan sama sekali tidak eksplisit.

"Bicara yang jelas, jangan pakai kode seperti itu."

"Kalau menurut Arturo, artinya apa?"

"Ia hidup sendiri dalam kedamaian? Untuk mencapai kedamaian kita harus rajin berdoa?"

Antonio tersenyum pelan, dan berkata, "Kau sungguh naif."

Netra hijau bertemu dengan serupanya, memancarkan kehangatan, dan seperti ada magnet di antara mereka; pandangan keduanya terkunci, tiada yang bisa menghalau keduanya, induksi terlalu kuat.

"Apa kau yakin, bisa hidup damai, Si Independen bernama "Damai", yang harus kita gapai dengan usaha sendiri, sebagai makhliuk individualis?"

"Kalau niat, bisa saja? Sebagai manusia kita juga bisa individualis dalam aspek-aspek tertentu."

Mengangguk, "lalu, apakah menurut Arturo kita harus terus sembahyang untuk kedamaian?"

Ingun mengangguk, tapi ia merasa munafik karena ia sendiri juga bukan orang yang terlalu religius. Ingin menggeleng, tapi ia percaya adanya Tuhan.

"Mungkin— meminta petunjuk?"

Sekarang anggukan Antonio semakin mantap.

"Itulah yang Arturo harus lakukan. Petunjuk sudah bertebaran, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencarinya dengan naluri. Lakukan sepenuh hati, maka otomatis ia akan menghampirimu secara langsung dan mudah."

Arthur terdiam.

"Lakukan dengan ikhlas dan didasari kesungguhan hati. Aku tidak berbicara sebagai pemuka agama, tapi aku berbicara sebagai sesama umat manusia."

Ia bangkit, memancing pergerakan juga dari Arthur, namun sayangnya kaki Arthur terasa seperti dihisap lumpur hisap, keseimbangan dalam sistem pergerakan tubuhnya itu nol, dan ia hanya bisa memanggil nama Antonio, "Anthony", sambil terus bertanya hal yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu,"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi."

"Hey Jin Jadi-Jadian, kamu mau ke mana?"

"Kau menginginkanku selalu di sisimu? Manggil terus," katanya sambil berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Buka—"

Entah kenapa, Arthur tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pening, memori demi memori memasuk kepalanya, membludak seperti gelombang tsunami yang menghantam sebuah kota hingga luluh lantak. Memori-memori itu rasanya akan membuat otaknya _overload_ dan meledak.

"Anthony!"

"Arturo, lihat, cahaya mulai memasuki ruang gelap ini. Kamu harus mengikutinya."

"Anthony, jawab dulu yang tadi."

"Anthony! Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Akan kutagih jawabannya!"

"Semuanya akan terjawab kalau kau janji satu hal padaku, Arturo."

Ia tidak dapat lagi mendengar ataupun melihat jelas sosok Antonio yang belakangan ini selalu muncul seperti Jin di hadapannya.

Cahayanya terlalu terang, bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. Namun lagi-lagi, ia adalah contoh munafik.

Menginginkan cahaya, namun di saat keinginannya dikabulkan, ia malah ingin diam lebih lama lagi dalam kegelapan, bersama Antonio, yang sudah lenyap entah ke mana, dan hanya menyisakan sedikit kenang-kenangan baginya.

Kehangatan samar dan kecupan singkat di bibir, serta sebuah janji.

-x-

Silau.

Inikah Cahaya Firdaus?

Apakah seterang ini?

Rasanya matanya yang sudah lama tidak mencicipi kehangatan radiasi cahaya itu ingin menutup lagi, ingin menikmati kegelapan yang menenangkan sedikit lebih lama, sebelum ia siap menghadang cahaya murni yang mengindikasikannya sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang memiliki akhlak baik selama hidup.

"Tuan Kirkland, Anda sudah sadar."

Oh, bukan.

Batalkan ide mengenai akhlak baik, karena ia tahu betul bahwa yang berbicara tadi bukan Tuhan, malah, Pendeta kenalannya yang kerap menceramahinya tentang keyakinan spiritual.

Zamrud terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, iris yang indah itu melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih.

Baunya khas, adiktif namun kalau ditelusuri, cukup mengerikan.

Ya, mengerikan bahwa fakta kau berada di Ruang Unit Perawatan Intensif di eumah sakit dengan sepaket alat-alat aneh serupa robot tanpa program audio yang hanya bisa berbunyi konstan, tit, tit, tit.

Di samping lengan kanannya yang terhubung infus, sebuah buku sejarah terbuka lebar, dengan topik " _Status quo ante bellum"_ dan _"Treaty of London_ " yang tertera jelas sebagai _headline_ dari judul sejarah kelam yang akan dikuak dalam untaian kata.

"Sudah dua minggu lamanya anda koma."

"Koma?"

Dan ingatan Arthur yang sudah cukup penuh, dipaksa kembali mengingat fakta mengerikan bahwa ia adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat yang beruntung. Ia sempat meloncat melalui pintu darurat sehingga tubuhnya masih utuh—karena seperdelapan detik itu sangat berharga untuk pencegahan nyawa yang nyaris merenggang.

"Jadi, aku sangat beruntung, heh?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Terutama ketika seseorang kebetulan memiliki kecocokan kornea dengan Anda, dan kecocokan golongan darah sehingga Anda tidak perlu tersadar dengan kegelapan sebagai dimensi abadi Anda.

Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering.

Ia— nyaris buta.

Nyaris hidup dalam kegelapan.

Nyaris tidak selamat dan menjadi kian pucat akibat banyaknya darah yang terbuang sia-sia ketika usaha heroik menyelamatkan dirinya terealisasi.

Lempengan pesawat serta ledakan yang menghancurkan semua jadi berkeping-keping. Mungkin tanpa sengaja menghantam tubuh, dan netranya-

Oh baik ia tidak mau mengingat lagi.

Tapi, tolong ingatkan dia untuk nantinya bersyukur atas keutuhan tubuh dan tali roh yang masih menyambung hidupnya, yang kata Antonio masih panjang.

Antonio—

"Ngomong-ngomong, Pak, siapa yang mendonorkan kornea dan darahnya untukku? Orang Gereja?"

Pria berusia setengah abad itu tersenyum miris, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Pemuda kebangsaan Spanyol yang kurang beruntung karena tabrakan hebat yang ia alami kemarin. Ia dengan sukarela, menyumbangkan kornea dan darahnya, dan menolak operasi yang akan meningkatkan persentase kehidupannya."

Terbelak.

"Anthony— Antonio— A-Ah... Pemuda yang... baik sekali..."

Suaranya gemetar.

Baik, tenang. Di dunia ini ada banyak Antonio. Antonio tidak hanya ada satu. Ada banyak. Itu nama yang tergolong populer dan mainstream.

Oke, tenang dulu Arthur, Anthony janji akan bertemu lagi denganmu, kan?"

"Ada apa, Tuan Kirkland?"

"Aaa—tidak apa-apa. Hanya, terkejut saja. Namanya mirip dengan ke—"

"Maaf, saya harus segera kembali ke Gereja. Yang penting Tuan sudah sadar, semuanya pasti lega ketika mengetahui hal ini."

Ia terburu-buru, tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu, namun berhenti sebentar sebelum tuas ditarik dan membuka akses ke dunia luar.

"Saya, tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi, Tuan Carriedo titip pesan, _"Semoga kenang-kenangannya akan menjadi hal yang berguna, dan bisa menuntun Arturo menuju cahaya kehidupan yang penuh akan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian."_ begitu."

Klik.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Arthur dan buku yang terbuka lebar.

Ia tersenyum miris, sambil memberanikan diri untuk merongoh sebuah cermin kecil yang ditinggal di samping ranjang. Tangannya mendadak tremor, namun ia bertekad kuat untuk membawa cermin itu mendekat, dan membawanya pada iris hijau yang menyejukkan itu. Iris yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu menemaninya dengan tawa-tawa sinting yang terkesan tolol.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau akan hidup bahagia, dan tidak lagi terjerumus ke ruang gelap yang jauh ini. Ini, bukan tempatmu."_

 _"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kau dan aku, kita terikat dalam suatu ikatan yang rumit. Layaknya benang jahit yang kusut karena kelalaian pengguna, tapi sekusut-sukutnya benang, ada celah di mana mereka bisa kembali menemukan jalan masing-masing. Kita akan bertemu lagi, entah kapan dan bagaimana, aku tidak tahu."_

Sekarang ingatan akan kata-kata terakhir Antonio sebelum sosoknya hilang, ditelan oleh cahaya yang menariknya kembali ke sini, kembali muncul.

Terguncang.

Inikah yang disebut kebahagiaan oleh Antonio?

Kebahagiaan yang didasari oleh pengorbanan?

Dan betapa teganya Antonio berbohong, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah manusia. Harusnya Arthur mempercayai instingnya yang terus menyuarakan bahwa Antonio itu hantu Spanyol. Ya, harusnya.

Ia—bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya kamu operasi saja, biar bisa aku marahi setelah kamu pulih."

Bibirnya gemetar, dan ia meraba kembali kelopak matanya yang sudah terpejam dan mengaktifkan kelenjar air mata setelah sekian lama beristirahat, membiarkan kristal kembali meluncur untuk yang pertama kalinya, membasahi kornea seorang Antonio Carriedo yang bersarang di bola mata Arthur Kirkland.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, heh?"

' _Bertemu— Aku, bertemu dengan iris dan darahmu yang sudah menjadi bagian dari penyokong hidupku?_

' _Sungguh cara yang romantis untuk mengindikasikan bahwa kau akan selalu ada di sampingku, Antonio, Jin Sialan.'_

Lagi-lagi, merah darah melukis cerita di atas tanah ciptaan Yang Kuasa.

Melukis cerita tragis yang memiliki akhir bahagia bagi kedua insan, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Janji adalah salah satu bentuk benang merah yang mengikat mereka.

Jika Arthur telah berjanji untuk hidup dan tidak lagi terperosok dalam kegelapan, maka ia harus melakukannya.

Apa yang ia lihat, itu juga yang Antonio lihat.

Apapun yang ia rasakan, itu juga yang Antonio rasakan.

Antonio tidaklah mati.

Ia hidup, dalam diri Arthur. Ia hidup, walau tubuhnya adalah korban dari cerita merah darah yang ditulis oleh _takdir,_ ia bisa melihat dunia bersama Arthur, dan ia merasakan betapa nikmat dan susahnya menjadi manusia di era sekarang bersama Arthur.

"Semoga kau senang, dengan wadah barumu Anthony. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk selalu berada di sisiku."

Ditatapnya buku sejarah yang sudah jadi korban dari rintik kristal.

"Terima kasih untuk akhir cerita Anglo Spanish War yang bagus ini—walau aku tidak pernah mengenalmu secara langsung, tapi, terima kasih."

Sejarah ditutup dengan perdamaian di kedua belah pihak, tanpa adanya pertumpahan darah lagi, dan Eropa mulai membangun persatuan yang solid lagi secara perlahan. begitu pula dengan kisah ini, ditutup dengan kedamaian di kedua belah pihak.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, dan Arthur Kirkland, yang sudah lebur menjadi satu, tidak terpisahkan dan selalu bersama, selamanya.

.

.

.

 _ **"Dulce pax est quides ego iure, Arthur? Te amo.**_ _ **Confitebor tibi in occursum mihi arrabonem**_ _ **vitae."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _OMAKE:_

Tidak langsung pergi, ternyata si Pendeta masih terdiam di depan Ruang Unit Perawatan Intensif, mendengar isak tangis Arthur dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

' _Tuan Carriedo berkata, bahwa mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi dari perwira Inggris dan Spanyol yang paling dijagokan saat Anglo-Spanish War. Tapi- untuk Tuan Kirkland yang spiritualnya tidaklah kuat; pasti saya akan dianggap pembual. Saya sih, percaya saja, karena saya sendiri juga sudah tahu begitu melihat keduanya yang terhubung oleh benang merah yang cukup kasat mata bagi saya.'_

Helaan napas dihembuskan,

' _Yah, semoga saja Tuan Carriedo tidak menghukum saya dari atas karena tidak membeberkan hal ini ke Tuan Kirkland, dan lebih memilih untuk mengatakannya sendiri ke Tuan Kirkland melalui ikatan batin mereka yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan._

 _Saya sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, benang merah, reinkarnasi, dan keterikatan benar-benar ada._ Inclusion _, teori pemahaman akan sesuatu yang saling berkaitan, keadaan di mana semuanya sudah disediakan seperti paket yang tercecer dan kita harus menemukan pasangan kita di masa ini._

 _Yah, terkadang sains dan spiritual kalau digabungkan menjadi sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan.'_

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Dulce pax est quides: Peace is indeed sweet.**_

 _ **Quam solo vitas : he lived alone**_

 _ **Oratio quides: oratory, indeed.**_

 _ **"Dulce pax est quides ego iure, Arthur? Te amo.**_ _ **Confitebor tibi in occursum mihi arrabonem**_ _ **vitae. = peace is sweet indeed, am I right, Arthur? I love you. Thank you, for letting me, to meet you in this life.**_

 _ ***saya nggak tau golongan darah Arthur sama Antonio itu apa saya ngga dapet di gugel jadi anggap saja golongan darah mereka either ada yang O sama ada yang AB, apapun golongan darah mereka yang penting Anton bisa transfer (?) ke Arthur /dibuang/**_

 _ **Karya pertama saya setelah diracuni oleh Alitheia untuk terjun ke dunia Hetalia dan ngeship pairing super anu ini, dan mba rin alias pindang(?) juga semakin menenggelamkan saya ke jurang maso. saya sayang kalian (?) /plak**_

 _ **well, kembali lagi, aslinya ini saya kepengen publish ketika engspa week 2k15 yang udah lewat seminggu lalu ahaha iya seminggu yang lalu /digusur/**_

 _ **tapi yah, karena kelewatan ya sudah, publish biasa saja udah cukup kok membuktikan gemana saya sayang dua chara anu ini /apasih/**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you like the story, and this fanfiction also have some insuffiency, so—feedback?**_


End file.
